Young and Foolish
by crazyhorsegirl3
Summary: They were young and foolish, but they didn't care. A story about Oakheart and Bluefur, the cat who would become Bluestar.


**Hey all. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a long time, I've had a lot going on lately. I'm almost done with another fic that I will be uploading soon.  
**

**Anyway, this is my first Warriors fanfic! It's a oneshot, I seem to be doing a lot of those. This is also for Just Blitz's oneshot challenge, I reccomend that you check it out. It's on this website under the Warriors forum category.**

**I loved Bluestar, she was cool, hence why I chose her. I also loved the line she said to Fireheart about her and Oakheart being young and foolish, which inspired me for this fic and the title.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Disclaimer: Warriors and its characters are not owned by me.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

It was her fur that first caught his eye.

It was beautiful fur, a shiny blue-grey that he hadn't seen on another cat. It had caught his eye almost immediately, and he had turned from his conversation with Graypool to look at her.

"Who's that?" he asked of the older she-cat.

Graypool turned her head, following his gaze. "That's Bluefur, she's a new warrior just like you. Pretty, isn't she?" she teased, flicking him lightly on the shoulder with her tail before moving off to say hello to a group of WindClan cats.

That gathering, Oakheart kept his distance, merely watching her as she flitten from cat to cat, speaking to them. He admired her lithe little step and her bright blue eyes, but kept it to himself. After all, she was a ThunderClan cat, and he coldn't afford to get too close. Still, as the leaders wrapped up the gathering, he couldn't help but wish he had talked to her.

* * *

Oakheart did not see Bluefur for an entire moon, not even during a border scuffle between their respective clans over Sunningrocks. In fact, the scuffle drove all thought of her from his mind, so much so that he was slightly startled when he spotted her across the clearing. The thought that she would even be there hadn't crossed his mind, but the second he looked at her he felt that same desire to admire her. It took him a few minutes, but he finally pulled himself together and padded over to her.

"Hi, I'm Oakheart," he said, nodding to her.

She turned to look at him, her blue eyes friendly. "I'm Bluefur," she said. "Nice to meet you. How's the prey running?"

"Well enough," said Oakheart, deliberately keeping clear of the touchy subject of Sunningrocks. She seemed to know it though, for her eyes clouded just the faintest bit.

"I hope RiverClan hasn't had too much trouble after the mess at Sunningrocks," she said, surprising him. He would have though she would have kept clear of the subject.

"None at all," he said. "The river's still full of fish, and we have plenty of warriors."

Bluefur's whiskers twitched in slight amusement at his defending tone. "I'm glad to hear it," and Oakheart knew she was being sincere. "It would be sad to see a clan starve."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, curling her tail around her paws. "I mean, our rivalries are for the best, but in times of need our clans should put their differences to the side until the clan in trouble has been put straight."

Oakheart tilted his head to the side. He hadn't heard a cat say that before. "I suppose you're right, but I don't think our leaders would agree," he said.

Bluefur's whiskers twitched again. "Probably not, but that's what leaders are for, right?" she said, her eyes shining.

"Yeah, all serious and no fun," he teased. "I'd never want to be a leader."

"Me either," agreed Bluefur, just as a yowl sounded, signifying the beginning of the Gathering. Oakheart and Bluefur cast each other looks of silent amusement and sat down next to each other facing the leaders.

When the end of the gathering was called Bluefur got up. "It was great to meet you Oakheart," she said, her blue eyes sparkling. "I hope I see you again."

"I hope I see you soon too," said Oakheart. The two of them paused, and Oakheart felt slightly confused. He wanted to say more, but then one of his clanmates called for him, and he nodded to Bluefur and left, though he swore he could feel her eyes on his fur as he padded out of the hollow.

* * *

Oakheart saw her much sooner than he had expected. He was fishing, and was intensely focused. As soon has his target darted within range he was there, striking out quickly and snagging the large fish with his claws and flipping it up on the bank, killing it with one blow.

"Nice job," someone said, and he looked up to see Bluefur on her side of the border.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" he asked, padding up the gently sloping land.

"Hunting, same as you," she said, shrugging.

"Impressed by my skills?" He couldn't help teasing her a little.

Bluefur rolled her eyes, although Oakheart could tell it was all in fun. "As if," she said. "You're clumsier than a one-legged badger."

"That hurts, Bluefur," he said, pretending to be offended.

"Very funny," she said, then hesitated. "You're over the border, Oakheart."

Oakheart looked around, only to discover that he was in Thunderclan territory by a tail-length. "What are you doing to do, chase me?" he asked as if daring her to do so.

"You never know," she said, crouching down, her tail lashing. Oakheart looked at her calmly, and after a little while she sat up straight. "You had better watch yourself, I don't give second chances," she warned.

"I'll be sure to remember," he promised.

Suddenly Bluefur turned her head, sniffing. "Better get back on your side of the border, the rest of my patrol is coming back."

He lifted his head to scent the air, and discovered that she was right. He turned and padded back down the bank until he was on his side of the border. He was almost at his fresh-kill when he stopped and looked back. "Let's see each other again," he called.

She looked surprised. "Isn't that against the warrior code?" she asked.

"There's nothing in the warrior code about not being able to be friends with cats outside of the clan so long as we don't cross the borders," said Oakheart. "We'll be okay as long as we stick to our respective territories."

Bluefur paused, thinking. "Okay, how about four sunrises from now, same place?"

"Got it," said Oakheart, flicking his tail in farewell and continuing back to his territory until he was swallowed by the reeds.

* * *

The result of the meeting three days later was another meeting. And another came after that one, and another. At first they kept to their respective sides of the border, but there came a day when Oakheart stepped over the border, and Bluefur didn't reprimand him. Not long after, the two could be found carefully hidden near the river, curled together and curling. But Bluefur couldn't shake the feeling that they shouldn't meet in secret.

"Isn't this wrong?" she asked one day.

"What?" asked Oakheart, looking at her.

"This," she said, gesturing to the both of them. "Meeting in secret like this, crossing the border, and well…"

"What? It's wrong for two cats to love each other?" he growled.

"But we're from different clans," she said, though she had to admit that most of the time she didn't care about that fact.

"I don't care," he said, licking her over the ears. "I love you, and I'll protect you from whatever might happen." He looked at her, and she saw the love and resolve in his eyes, and it warmed her from her ears to her tail-tip.

"I love you too, and I trust you," she said, pressing herself against his fur.

Oakheart purred and they sat together in silence once more, reddish brown fur pressed against blue grey fur, tails intertwined, watching the sun set.

* * *

Bluestar sat in her den, looking around at the smooth walls of her den, but in her minds eye she did not see them, but instead a young blue-grey cat running to meet a reddish brown tom near the river.

Fireheart's remark about Graypool had brought old memories crashing down on her, memories she thought she had buried deep enough. Apparently she had been wrong.

As she remembered all of the secret meetings, she felt a mixture of happiness and sorrow, It hadn't lasted for long, and now Oakheart and Mosskit were dead, and Mistyfoot and Stonefur were proud RiverClan warriors. Bluestar did not begrudge her decision, for she was proud of them both, although she missed them every day.

No, it was Oakheart for whom she felt the sorrow, for even though he had promised her to protect her, he could not protect them from themselves and their changing feelings. Their thoughts had changed, and they had stopped those secret meetings. It had been for the better, and she had tried to forget, for she had thought they would bring her nothing but pain.

She had been slightly right, but she was startled to discover that they brought more happiness than pain. Bluestar closed her eyes and let the happiness brought from the memories flow over her, and she sighed in contentment.

_We were young and foolish, _she thought, _but I can't help but be a little… glad._ Not for the result, for that had been heart-wrenching, but for those fleeting happy moments

She spent another moment letting her mind wander through past times, then got up and shook herself. Bluefur was gone, now residing in deep memories and secrets. It was Bluestar who stepped forward and out into the light, ready to face a new day.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
